Te amo Nee-Chan!
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: La depresión es el peor enemigo de una persona, mucho más cuando esta se sufre luego de la pérdida de un ser amado, este fic participa en el reto "Ten miedo, mucho miedo" de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. (Leve SasuHina)


**Nota: **Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

Este fic participa par el reto "Ten miedo, Ten mucho miedo" del formo "La aldea Oculta entre las hojas".

**Te amo Nee-Chan**

—Nee-Chan, nunca me dejaras sola ¿no es verdad?—

—Nee-Chan, algún día quiero tener un cabello como el tuyo…—

—Nee-Chan, amo lo que cocinas… ¿Cocinarías para mí onigiris rellenos de salmón?, amo el salmón—

—Nee-Chan tengo miedo, allí, en la ventana, me están mirando… casi cae la noche, no me dejes sola…—

No recuerdo en que momento cambiaron las cosas, tal vez sea cuando Hinata Sama lloraba más seguido, o cuando aceptó voluntariamente aquella misión suicida y Hiashi Sama tomó la solemne decisión de sellarla por "precaución", o cuando trajeron su cuerpo sin vida al complejo Hyuga, lo único que sé, es que su ausencia no me afectó solo a mí, su guardián desde su primer respiro de vida, sino que afectó enormemente a la ahora anestesiada Hanabi Sama, la cual se encargó de que afectara a Konoha entera, o quizá, a todo el mundo shinobi. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, de que soy el peor guardián de la historia, luego de la guerra y de la partida de Neji mis deberes fueron nuevamente asignados, tomando a Hinata Sama como mi protegida, si solo me hubiese dado cuenta de su estado de depresión, las cosas hubiesen sido completamente diferentes.

.

* * *

.

La guerra había concluido, todos los ninjas volvían a sus hogares, en el complejo Hyuga el consejo de ancianos preparó un gran banquete de bienvenida, pero la celebración se acabó sin ni siquiera empezar, pues Neji había sido herido de muerte en el campo de batalla, el traer su cuerpo desde ese lugar y tener a Hinata llorando desconsoladamente todo el camino de vuelta partió el alma de Ko Hyuga en dos, los preparativos y los rituales pronto comenzaron, querían dar la mejor de las despedidas a aquel genio y amigo que siempre los enorgulleció.

Todas las cosas en Konoha surgían con bien, el último de los Uchiha volvió a la aldea, bueno, eso de "último" creo que no es prudente utilizar, pues llegó acompañado nada más ni nada menos que de Obito Uchiha, Ko sintió una gran alegría al saberlo vivo, no es que sus clanes hayan sido amigos, pero en los días de infancia recordaba a Obito en la academia, con sus gafas de aviador mirando perplejo a la hermosa Rin, aquel cuadro trágico de ese equipo fue muy lamentable.

Un día, temprano como siempre, Hinata salió del complejo, en busca de algo que la tenía muy emocionada, Hanabi la miraba desde la puerta, cruzando los dedos para que todo vaya con bien.

—Espero y ese tonto sepa valorarte Nee-Chan— dijo Hanabi mientras Hinata asentaba nerviosa.

—He estado esperando mucho por esto, si no lo enfrento, sé que nunca responderá a mi confesión— y es que tenía razón, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que enfrentó a Pain y confesó su amor al rubio.

Hinata caminó por el arco de entrada, sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro, caminó por el pueblo, percatándose del penoso esfuerzo que hacía cierto azabache por encajar nuevamente en la aldea, mientras Ino lo codeaba una y otra vez, Tenten hablaba acerca de armas, haciendo que no se sintiera tan aburrido.

—Sasuke, allí viene… — dijo Ino mientras Sasuke sonrojaba levemente.

—Hmp…— era lo único que salió de sus labios mientras fingía ignorar a la recién llegada.

—Bu-buenos— días Sonrió Hinata, haciendo una reverencia mientras el azabache sonrojaba mucho más que antes.

—Hola Hinata, justo estábamos hablando de ti— respondió Ino, mientras lo codeó, esta vez más fuerte, obligándolo a hacer un leve gesto de dolor.

—¿Ha-Hablando de m-mi?— Respondió completamente confundida.

—Sasuke tiene algo que decirte— acotó Tenten, guiñando un ojo.

—Yo…— pero la frase no fue terminada, al ser interrumpido por un eufórico Naruto, Hinata sonrojó al mirarlo, pero entristeció al mirar que sostenía la mano de Sakura.

—¡Adivinen que!— Naruto reía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, Sakura estaba completamente sonrojada.

—Naruto deja de ser…— Pero fue interrumpida por un Naruto completamente feliz.

—Sakura Chan y yo, ¡Nos vamos a casar!—

Y ese fue el comienzo de una nueva realidad, Hinata supuso haber sido rechazada, jamás el rubio supo enfrentarla, los preparativos de la boda avanzaron con gran rapidez, el motivo en un par de meses se entendería, Sakura estaba embarazada.

Sasuke nuevamente sintió sumergirse en la obscuridad, por primera vez había tenido sentimientos románticos por alguien, y esa Hyuga estaba aún segada por el amor al rubio, ¿Qué tenía Naruto que lo hacía ver insignificante ante los ojos de Hinata?, era todo un misterio, tal vez como dijo Obito, solo era cuestión de esperar, y callar a Tenten y a Ino que se esforzaba por actuar como sus celestinas.

Pronto Hinata se sumergió en depresión, y ¿Es que era tan tonta para esperarlo una vida entera?, Naruto nunca tuvo ojos para ella, como pudo ser tan ingenua, él siempre amó a la pelirosa, nunca debió augurar sentimientos a parte de una bonita amistad, y ¿Embarazada?, ¿No que amaba a Sasuke?, eso es jugar sucio, se sintió traicionada, mientras lloraba amargamente en el regazo de su hermana menor.

—Golpearé a Naruto—

—Hanabi Chan, no digas eso, él, no estaba en la obligación de amarme de vuelta— , y allí estaba Hinata, la alma más dulce y compasiva del mundo.

—¿Y la zorra de Sakura?— Hanabi tenía rencor.

—No hables así de ella, e-ella, nació para ser feliz a lado de Naruto— ¿Acaso Hinata hablaba de memoria? ¿Estaba de verdad sintiendo todo lo que decía, o solo era un intento de asimilar la idea?

Su plática fue interrumpida por su padre, quien movió la puerta sin llamar antes, y es que ¿Alguna puerta estaba cerrada para el líder del clan?

—En cinco minutos el clan se reunirá, la Hokage Sama se encuentra aquí, ¡bajen enseguida!— Que Hiashi se haya tomado la molestia de avisarles algo era nuevo.

Tan pronto como se empezó la reunión, los puntos fueron tirados sobre la mesa, ninguno andaba con rodeos.

—Necesito a alguien con el byakugan, para una misión sin retorno— , Lo que pedía la Hokage Sama era una misión suicida.

—Debemos enviar a un miembro del boke, ¿Que tal Ko?—

—Yo iré— dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes.

—Nee-Chan— Hanabi sintió desfallecer, conservando su semblante frío y calculador, ¿Tan importante era ese maldito Naruto para la vida de su hermana?

—La heredera no puede sacrificarse, para eso tenemos a los miembros del…— pero el anciano fue interrumpido.

—No estoy preguntando, estoy diciendo que iré— Nunca Hinata tuvo más agallas que en ese momento, la excitante idea de encarar a la muerte hizo que su adrenalina subiera a niveles inimaginables.

—Hinata irá— Enseguida Hiashi, imponente como siempre, tomó la palabra, dictando el veredicto final, —Pero tendrá que ser sellada, los secretos de nuestro clan peligran en una misión como esa—

Pronto los preparativos para implantar ese sello fueron realizados.

—Hinata por favor, no vayas— Hanabi lloraba.

—El sueño de Neji Nii-San y mío, es unir las ramas del clan, no iba a permitir que mandaran a Ko a algo como eso—

—¿Es por Ko o por Naruto?, No quiero que mueras, no sabría que hacer sin ti— Hanabi abrazó a Hinata, con la intención de nunca soltarla, la menor no conoció a su madre, quien tomó aquel lugar en su vida fue Hinata, quien supo amarla y cuidarla mientras su padre se encargó de convertirlas en dignas Hyugas y en las futuras líderes del clan, gustaba ganarle en todo, pero odiaba la idea de perderla.

Aquel momento fue interrumpido por Hiashi, quien las miraba desaprobatoriamente.

—Quisiste hacer lo que se te vino en gana, recuerda tu lugar en la familia, eras la heredera, ahora serás un simple artilugio, me deshonras— Hiashi la miraba con odio, sabía bien que Hinata estaba en desacuerdo con la división en ramas, era necesario castigar su desobediencia.

Tomó de la mano a Hanabi y de un tirón la sacó del lugar, mientras ella lloraba silenciosamente, mirando la sonrisa tierna de Hinata, mientras la conducían a la sala donde sería sellada.

Gritos de dolor llegaron a sus oídos mientras practicaba esa maldita técnica en el tronco, sus golpes de jūken se volvieron más fuertes a medida que escuchaba lo que sucedía. Caída la noche su hermana salía con su traje jounin escoltada hacia la torre del Hokage, no se le permitió despedirse, estaría segura de hacerlos pagar por ello.

Pasaron los días y no hubo noticia alguna, una tranquila tarde, luego de su entrenamiento se dispuso a tomar una taza de té, el atardecer caía mientras recuerdos llegaban a su mente, recuerdos de como su padre las obligaba a luchar una contra otra, de cómo su padre humillaba constantemente a su Hermana, cualquiera pudiera merecer semejante trato, pero no Hinata, no esa alma dulce cuyo pecado fue vivir en un mundo donde aquellas virtudes eran observadas como defectos, en eso se presentó Ko, agachando la mirada, señal que ya paso…

Caminó hasta llegar al salón, y en él se encontraba un bulto blanco, Hanabi se agachó sacando lentamente la manta, Ko intentó evitarlo, llevándose como premio una cachetada de la abstraída hermana, al sacar la manta de su cabeza, observó que su hermana mayor traía un vendaje en sus ojos, lo sacó con sumo cuidado mientras todos en la familia observaban absortos, un mal augurio fue predicho, cuando se intentaron acercar su byakugan fue activado violentamente.

—No se acerquen— los miró con los ojos llenos de odio. Al sacar todo el vendaje descubrió finos hilos de sangre, los ojos de Hinata habían sido destruidos, con sumo cuidado limpió la sangre con su ropa, mientras tomaba su larga cabellera azulada entre sus dedos y la peinaba.

—Nee-Chan, despierta— tocó su cerquillo y lo peinó con sus temblorosas manos, —Nee-Chan, no es gracioso, levántate, quiero comer rollos de canela contigo— besó su frente, sobre aquella maldita marca mientras la sacudía levemente, —Nee-Chan despierta, no me dejes sola— comenzó a sacudirla cada vez más fuerte, —¡Nee-Chan!— Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta mientras temblorosa se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermana, una pesada lágrima sanguinolenta brotó de los ojos de Hinata, ¡MAL AUGURIO, MAL AUGURIO!

Los ancianos que llegaban miraron a Ko helado mientras Hanabi temblaba, sacudiendo fuertemente a Hinata mientras gritaba.

—Mi niña, déjala descansar en paz— una anciana rogaba.

—Mi hermana no está muerta…— un rápido golpe de Jūken golpeó a la mujer, tirándola al suelo, al ver la agresión los ancianos se lanzaron sobre ella.

Todos fueron mal heridos por una frenética Hanabi, cuando llegó Hiashi, mirar como la mayor de sus hijas yacía tendida en el suelo sin vida lo descolocó completamente, y a la más pequeña cerrar los puntos de chakra de uno de los miembros del consejo esperando dar la estocada final fue lo peor, por fortuna Ko detuvo el ataque.

—¡Sueltame!— Pataleaba una y otra vez hasta cuando se le venció las fuerzas y la dejó caer, nuevamente se acercó al cuerpo de su hermana.

—Hinata, Hinata despierta…— pero la escena fue concluida cuando Hiashi la golpeó, haciendo que pierda la conciencia.

Los preparativos fueron finalizados, el cielo parecía llorar su partida, Hinata fue enterrada junto a Neji, Naruto sentía su corazón hecho pedacitos recodando aquella confesión, recordando, cuando su tibia mano tocó su rostro transmitiéndole fuerza en aquel momento de debilidad, Sakura miraba, ya con un leve bulto en su vientre, hacia la sepultura de la Hyuga, la había traicionado, su confianza y su apoyo habían sido traicionados, a lo lejos, cierto azabache miraba con un deje de tristeza, la vida se había llevado lo que estaba empezando a amar.

—No está escrito en el destino de los Uchiha ser felices en el amor…— pronunció Obito mientras ponía la mano en su hombro.

Hanabi miraba perdidamente aquella tumba, cuando pintó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Nunca me dejarás sola Nee-Chan, verdad?—

.

* * *

.

Pasaron los días, Hanabi, no comía ni tomaba agua, su estado era deplorable, acostada sobre su futón miraba al techo, las horas pasaban y el obscuro manto de la noche iba cayendo, encerrándola entre sombras, unas más grandes que otras, su respiración se agitó al ver cómo estas se aglomeraban y jugaban entre ellas, garras semejantes a las de un animal se observaban intentando lanzarse sobre ella, se puso de pie y corrió asustada al cuarto de su hermana.

—Nee-Chan, ¿puedo pasar?— Golpeó la puerta, sonriendo y entrando, —Necesito hablar contigo…—

—Cuéntame Hanabi, ¿Qué sucede?—

—Tengo miedo, me haces mucha falta…— entre la obscuridad se acercó a la silla frente a la ventana, la escasa luz de la luna entraba por la cortina, la cual bailaba al ritmo del sollozante viento, se sentó en el suelo, acomodando su cabeza, en las piernas de su hermana mientras ella la peinaba con sus fríos dedos.

—Sabes que siempre estaré contigo— Hanabi levantó la mirada, sonriendo al ver su cálida sonrisa, miró fijamente a su rostro, buscaba su mirada, pero algo andaba mal.

—¿Sufres mucho verdad?— Hanabi susurraba.

—Sabes que lo hago, no puedo ver…—

—Te conseguiré unos ojos…— Hanabi sonreía, aquella brillante idea se coló en su mente, —¿Azules?—

—E-Eso me gustaría mucho— Hinata jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Me prestas tu saco?— Hanabi se acercó al armario, tomando uno de los sacos lilas con blanco de Hinata y colocándoselo encima, percibiendo el olor a lilas que llevaba encima.

—Vuelve pronto, no me gusta estar sola—

—Lo haré Nee-Chan, ya regreso—

Salió de la habitación, mientras retrocedía la mirada, contemplando como Hinata cubierta por la luz de la luna se mecía en la silla y le dirigía una dulce sonrisa, tenía afán, además de la idea de que ojos azules le gustarían a su hermana, o tal vez, ojos jade…

.

* * *

.

Naruto llegó cansado, sabía que Sakura tendría una larga ronda en el hospital, así que se retiró los zapatos y se dirigió a la cocina, cuando se percató de la presencia de alguien mas, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Sakura, percatándose de una prenda sobre la cama.

—Esto es…— la levantó, era el saco lila que Hinata utilizaba para sus entrenamientos, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la espalda y lo besaba en el cuello.

—¡PERO QUE RAYOS!— Lo empujaron a la cama, y cuando observó, aquellos ojos perlas en una versión castaña, Hanabi se recostó sobre su cuerpo y comenzó a besarlo una y otra vez.

—Naruto, ¿Por qué no me miras?, ¿sabes?, mi cuerpo es parecido al de mi hermana…— Naruto sintió un gran escalofrío, no sabía si era por lo que Hanabi le estaba haciendo o por escucharla mencionar a Hinata.

—Hanabi, basta, sabes que pronto llegará Sakura…— pero fue callado por un beso.

—Naruto Kun, Siénteme, siente lo que hubiese pasado si hubieses aceptado a Nee-Chan— besó su cuello, mientras bajaba el cierre de su saco naranja, rasgando la camisa de mallas, tocando su trabajado abdomen. —¿Sabes cuánto Nee-Chan sufrió por tu rechazó?— Su pierna se posesionó en medio de las piernas del rubio mientras se movía, —¿Te gusta?— Lo besó nuevamente sacando un gemino ahogado de su boca, —Claro que te gusta, sabías que no podrías tener esto con la tímida Hinata, por ello estuviste con esa "zorra" y despreciaste a mi hermana—

Lo que el rubio estaba experimentando era algo nuevo, pero estaba mal, debía detenerse, él amaba a Sakura, jamás podría engañarla, abstraído en sus pensamientos no sintió el momento de que Hanabi sacó una Kunai y se la clavó en el pecho, la sangre corrió rápidamente, colándose sobre aquel saco lila, un dolor agudo se anidó en sí, dolor que lo hizo gritar, pero la castaña ahogó aquel grito en un beso.

—Debes pagar por lo que hiciste, así que tomaré prestados tus ojos para ella— así, la luz se apagó para el rubio.

.

* * *

.

—!Ya llegué!— Gritó cierta pelirosa desde la puerta, mirando los zapatos de su esposo en la entrada, caminó lentamente hasta su recamara, cuando encontró a Naruto recostado dándole la espalda tapado con la manta.

—Despierta amor, cenemos algo— Dijo Sakura sacudiéndolo levemente, —¿Naruto?— y fue entonces que su cuerpo reviró, pegó un grito al mirarlo, él, no tenía ojos.

Sakura caminó desesperada sin poder quitar la vista de su rostro, no podía creerlo, ¿Qué ocurrió?, llevó sus manos a su pecho, lágrimas silenciosas de miedo y de dolor comenzaron a correr por su rostro, cuando sintió el filo frío de una Kunai pasar por su garganta, aquel corte le impidió gritar, su respiración se cortó, solo sintió dolor y gran desesperación mientras sentía su tibia sangre correr el largo de su cuello, llevó sus manos llenas de chakra intentando parar el sangrado pero cuando se percató, del techo cayó una castaña, apagándole la luz de su mirar.

—Tomaré prestado esto, de todos modos, tú tomaste prestado el corazón de mi hermana—

.

* * *

.

—Nee-Chan, ya llegué— entró gritando a la habitación, entretenida, las sombras se habían vuelto sus amigas.

—Que alegría Hanabi Chan, Bienvenida…— Hanabi buscó a su hermana, cuando del techo una cascada azulada de cabellos cayó violentamente tocando el suelo, Hinata estaba colgada cabeza abajo —¿Trajiste lo que me prometiste?—

—Te traje a parte otro regalo— del saco lila, completamente ensangrentado, sacó un par de ojos, unos jade y otros azules.

—Son hermosos, gracias Hanabi Chan— Hinata saltó, irguiéndose para así abrazarla.

—Tómalos, además, traje rollos de canela— Se sentó en el suelo, mientras observaba a su hermana tomarlos, parecía una niña en una dulcería, colocándose primero los azules, luego los jades, luego decidió no rechazar el regalo de Hanabi, poniéndose uno azul y otro jade.

—¡Deberíamos dar un paseo!, las noches de verano son mis preferidas— Hinata sonreía, se veía extraña con esos ojos.

—Vamos Hinata— Hanabi se puso de pie mientras miró como Hinata se acercaba con suma lentitud a la ventana.

—Vamos por aquí, es más rápido— Saltó quedando suspendida en el aire, estirando sus brazos hacia ella. Hanabi caminó hasta la ventana, las sombras comenzaron a rodearla, jugando en ruedo mientras el viento entre los bambús del patio cantaba una singular melodía, de un momento a otro ella estaba sobre el marco, Hinata la alentaba a dar un paso, estiró sus manos, su desgastado corazón latía ya sin fuerza a tal punto que dolía tenerlo, su desesperación se volvió más dramática al mirar como Hinata subía hacia el obscuro cielo, desesperadamente intentó acercarse, dio un largo paso tocando sus dedos, pero no fue suficiente, ya que cayó vertiginosamente al vacío, dolor profundo embargó su cuerpo, mientras sentía su cuerpo quemar, lágrimas de dolor rodaban por sus mejillas, impotente al no poder gritar su miseria, mientras que en sus oídos resonaba el eco de una maquiavélica risa.

.

* * *

.

La siguiente mañana había despertado en su habitación.

—¿Nee-Chan?— la buscaba con su mirada cuando sintió algo mojado tocar su rostro, era Ko que sostenía un paño húmedo.

—Hanabi Sama, que alegría que esté bien— Ko le regalaba una triste sonrisa, en ese momento descubrió cuanta falta le hacía Hinata en su vida.

—Donde… ¿Dónde estoy?— Intentó levantarse siendo detenida por su ahora guardián.

—Esta madrugada la encontramos desmayada y con fiebre en la entrada de la casa, es un alivio que se encuentre bien— Ko la miró preocupado, Hanabi nunca se había enfermado

Entonces Hanabi comprendió, nuevamente se recostó mientras Ko la acompañaba en silencio, su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la habitación cuando observó la puerta de su armario abrirse y su hermana asomar la cabeza, Hanabi sonrió, Hinata hizo una señal para que guardara silencio y ella afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Sucede algo Hanabi Sama?—

—No Ko, todo está muy bien— Sonreía mientras miraba a su hermana escondida tras la puerta, haciéndole gestos.

Esa mañana durmió, llegado el medio día sintió unas terribles ganas de comer, se levantó del futón y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Lady Hanabi, ¿desea almorzar?— preguntó una de las doncellas.

—Si por favor, ¿Otousan se encuentra en casa?—

—No Hanabi Sama, no se encuentra, fue llamado por la Hokage sama, sucedió una tragedia—

—¿Qué paso?— Hanabi miraba a la mujer con una pizca de felicidad.

—Mataron al héroe de Konoha y a su esposa, fue algo espantoso, robaron sus ojos, nadie sabe cómo sucedió, ni el por qué, sus ojos eran comunes, no poseían ningún dojutsu—

—¿Naruto y Sakura están muertos? Es una lamentable noticia, no puedo creerlo— Hanabi miró a aquella mujer con gran sorpresa, sus mirar se volvió muy triste.

—Lo es, casi no puedo creerlo, como… pudieron matarlos, eran los mejores ninjas de todo el País del Fuego—

Hanabi suspiró contrariada, —Hablaré con padre, debemos presentar nuestros respetos—

Entonces la mujer hizo una reverencia para luego retirarse, dejando a la joven en la mesa.

—¿Qué lástima que Naruto-Kun y Sakura-Chan hayan muerto no es verdad?— Hinata estaba frente a ella.

Hanabi sonrió, —Debemos deshacernos de tu saco Nee-Chan, es peligroso, temo, que vuelvan a separarme de ti…—

—¿Ta-También podrías desacerté de los ojos que no ocupo?, a-adoro tu regalo, pe-pero temo que te vean con ellos— Hinata sonrió tiernamente.

—Hanabi Sama, ¿Se encuentra bien?, me pareció oírla hablar con alguien—, en unos segundos llegó la mujer con la comida, Hinata se escondió con miedo bajo la mesa.

—Tienes una gran imaginación…— probó el arroz con vegetales, —ñummm… justo como los prepara Nee-Chan— sonrió para ella misma sacando una sonrisa de aquella mujer.

.

* * *

.

La noche había caído, nuevamente la cortina se mecía al son del silbar del viento, mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba la obscura habitación, Hanabi se encontraba en la recámara de su hermana, peinando su largo cabello azulado, esa tarde había salido al campo de entrenamiento con cierto paquete en mano que luego incineró.

—Hanabi, ¿sabes? Siempre tuve curiosidad… e-eto…— Hinata jugaba con sus dedos.

—¿Qué pasa?— Hanabi se detuvo para pararse frente a su hermana.

—Bu-Bueno, si-siempre tuve curiosidad, d-de ver co-como me vería con ojos… negros—

—Si te gustan te los traeré—

—Gra-Gracias Hanabi chan— Hinata retiró un mechón del castaño cabello de su hermana para besar su frente.

—¿Nee-Chan, me prestas un abrigo?—

Hinata asentó mientras observaba a su hermana marcharse, —Te-Ten mucho cuidado, vuelve pronto po-por favor—

.

* * *

.

Sasuke se sentía contrariado, primero la chica que le gustaba, ahora tu estúpido autoproclamado "mejor amigo" y su antigua "fangirl" y compañera de equipo, la verdad cuando llegó a Konoha no imaginaba que algo así pudiera golpearlo de tal manera, él pensó, que si en algún momento Naruto o alguno de sus antiguos compañeros llegaran a faltar el sería el último afectado, pero la realidad fue distinta. Llegó a su apartamento, aquel que compartía con Obito, él aún se encontraba en la torre hokage, caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la pequeña salita, tomó asiento y se dispuso a observar un punto cualquiera de la habitación cuando…

—Uchiha…— una Kunai se clavó en su garganta, la falta de aire hicieron que cayera al suelo mientras se retorcía tratando de cubrir su cuello, la sangre brotaba de la herida y de su boca, escupiendo grandes bocanadas de ella, en ello un par de ojos perlas lo miraban desde arriba —sé que no me has hecho nada, pero… mi hermana los necesita— en ese momento la luz de sus ojos se apagó.

.

* * *

.

—¡Son preciosos!— Hinata se los puso.

—Lo se…— Hanabi la miró fijamente, se veía distinta con ellos, en ello, tomó el saco ensangrentado y volvió a envolverlo como el anterior, en el, el par de ojos que ya no servían, agarró nuevamente el peine y subió a la cama, mientras su hermana se sentaba en la orilla, dejándole su cabello.

—¿Sabes Hanabi?—

—¿Que sucede Nee-Chan?—

—n-no quiero mo-molestarte…—

Hanabi sintió como Hinata se hacía un obillo —Tranquila, puedes decírmelo…—

—e-extraño mi byakugan— dijo dulcemente Hinata.

—Pediré a otousan que me los preste— dijo Hanabi, mientras pasaba el peine por su largo cabello, con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke fue fácil, bajar su guardia utilizando métodos como la lujuria, el miedo y la depresión fue demasiado sencillo, pero con Hiashi, debía utilizar algo más fuerte, quebrar psicológicamente a su padre era todo un reto, pero no se debía tomar el lujo de planificar, hacer esperar a su hermanita le pareció incorrecto, ¿Y si se marchaba y la volvía a dejar sola por no complacer sus caprichos?, cuando se percató al escucharlo subir las escaleras, —Hinata, volveré en un momento… ¿me prestas otro saco?— dejó el peine sobre la cama, se levantó, abrió el armario sacando otro abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina, mientras cierto azabache contemplaba desde la ventana.

.

* * *

.

Hiashi había llegado completamente exhausto, aquella reunión con la Hokage Sama y los demás líderes de los clanes fue difícil, ¿Quién pudo haber matado a Uzumaki Naruto y a Haruno Sakura?, los sucesores de dos de los tres legendarios Sanin eran ninjas de élite, solos salvaron el mundo Shinobi, Uzumaki era digno para recibir el honor de ser Hokage, esta tragedia dejó consternados a todos, subió lentamente las gradas hasta llegar a su oficina, en la cual se encerró, cuando en ello golpearon la puerta.

—Padre…— Era Hanabi, la cual portaba una bandeja con té.

—Es bueno que hayas salido de tu enclaustramiento— dijo completamente contrariado, con un deje notable de sarcasmo incluido, pensó haberse deshecho de la más débil de sus hijas, pero notó que todo ese "mal chakra" se transmitió a su hija menor, su mayor orgullo, ¡decepción absoluta! Al mirarla ocupar la ropa de aquella deshonra.

Hanabi puso la bandeja frente a su padre y se sentó, Hiashi tomó el té entre sus manos mientras aspiraba su aroma, el olor de una deliciosa infusión de yerbas golpeó con agrado su olfato, luego se lo llevó a los labios, tomando un trago del dulce elixir, el vaso cayó de sus manos.

Hanabi sonrió complacida, —Padre, creo que los preparados con hiervas que hace Onee-Chan no son una pérdida de tiempo…— se acercó hacia él, mirando cómo se retorcía en el suelo con las manos a la altura de su cuello, pronto comenzó a escupir una gran cantidad de espesa sangre, —¿Qué sucede padre?, ¿Necesita al maldito consejo de viejos que lo salve?— Hiashi miraba con dolor a su hija menor, su misión como padre había fracasado ¿En que la convirtió?, pronto miró como sacaba la mano de uno de sus bolsillos, acercándose a su ojo, el inminente dolor de cómo era arrebatado y la impotencia de no poder gritar estuvieron presentes, luego acercó su otra mano, ¡Más dolor!, su luz fue apagada, no podía respirar, pero seguía vivo, todavía podía sentir todo aquello, ese maldito dolor, ¡PIEDAD! ¡HIJA AYUDAME!, su mente gritaba, pero su boca no pronunciar palabra alguna, y allí se quedó, penando en vida, ¿Qué es el infierno? Estaba seguro que era morir en vida…

Cuando Hanabi se puso de pie, se encontró con la imagen de Ko, de sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas, ¡Había llegado tarde!, en ello, Hanabi miró llegar a alguien, un maldito fantasma, un maldito fantasma azabache, gritó aterrorizada, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de su padre, retrocedía cada vez más, tomándose del cabello, temblando, haciéndose un ovillo en cuanto topó la pared.

—¡ALEJATE DE MI!, YA NO TE PERTENECEN… AHORA SON DE HINATA— gritos desgarradores salían de su garganta, sus ojos se desorbitaron mientras jalaba su cabello y se golpeaba, y es que, frente a ella, estaba él, ESE MALDITO UCHIHA…

—Ha-Hanabi Sama…— Ko cayó de rodillas.

—Hanabi…— Sasuke lo lamentó, pero tenía que hacerlo, tras él, el equipo ANBU llenó el despacho, tomaron a Hanabi, la cual se había desmayado.

* * *

**-FLASH BACK- **

_Tomó asiento y se dispuso a observar un punto cualquiera de la habitación cuando… sintió pasos._

_—Uchiha…— una Kunai se clavó en su garganta, la falta de aire hicieron que cayera al suelo mientras se retorcía tratando de cubrir su cuello, la sangre brotaba de la herida y de su boca, escupiendo grandes bocanadas de ella, en ello un par de ojos perlas lo miraban desde arriba, —sé que no me has hecho nada, pero… mi hermana los necesita— en ese momento la luz de sus ojos se apagó._

_Hanabi guardó aquellos ojos en el bolsillo del saco lila, y se marchó rápidamente del lugar sin dejar huella alguna._

_—Hanabi Hyuga… tú… los mataste— Sasuke estaba de pie frente a su imagen sin ojos, luego aquel clon desapareció._

_Tomó la decisión de seguirla, corrió a toda prisa, mirando como subía por la ventana, cuando se asomó, miró como la pequeña dejó los ojos del clon sobre un lado de la cama, se sacaba el saco y lo doblaba, junto con otro par de ojos, tomó un peine y se subió a la cama, pasándolo una y otra vez por el aire, como si estuviera peinando a alguien._

_—Hinata, volveré en un momento… ¿me prestas otro saco?— dejó el peine sobre la cama, se levantó, abrió el armario sacando un abrigo lila_ _y salió de la habitación, en ello el azabache aprovechó entrando, aquel ambiente denso se sintió con cada paso que daba, caminó hacia una pequeña mesita donde la luz de la luna golpeaba de lleno una foto de la peliazul._

_-Tu ausencia nos dejó un gran vacío… solo me hubiese gustado decirte antes… que yo…- Suspiró adolorido, sacó la foto del marco, la dobló en dos y la guardó en su bolsillo, luego saltó la ventana y buscó a Ko, diciéndole todo lo que había visto, corrieron hacia el salón, encontrando a los viejos del consejo tirados, muertos, varias tasas en el suelo, Sasuke levantó una y la percibió._

_—Ácido, débil para derretir la cerámica pero fuerte como para quemar la piel—_

_—Hiashi Sama…— Ko se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el despacho, mientras Sasuke corrió lo más que pudo activando su sharingan, encontrando entre unas arboledas a un grupo ANBU, pero llegó demasiado tarde, cuando entró vio a la pequeña sacarle los ojos a su padre y guardarlos en el saco lila._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

* * *

.

Los días fueron pasando, luego de aquella baja, la pérdida de la familia principal y de todo el consejo se proclamó un líder, Ko tomó el mando, prometiendo devolverlo en cuanto la legítima heredera superara su estado psicológico, pero sabía que eso no iba a ser posible, porque si en algún momento Hanabi Sama recuperaba su lucidez, esta sería juzgada y condenada por doble asesinato, además de un intento hacia un Uchiha que no tuvo la menor intención de denunciarla.

Pasos firmes se escucharon en aquel pasillo, las enfermeras rápido se acostumbraron a la visita diaria de aquel azabache, entre sonrisas y coqueteos abrían las puertas para que Uchiha Sasuke pasara, en una habitación solitaria se encontraba cierta castaña, bajo sedantes, mirando perdidamente mientras Ko la acompañaba por momentos.

—¿Reaccionó?— Sasuke se apoyó a la pared.

—Este momento está lucida, ¿Quiere conversar con ella?—

Sasuke asentó y Ko salió de la habitación, de a poco se fue acercando a la castaña, inclinándose frente a ella, cuando se percató que la pequeña sostuvo la mirada en él.

—Hubieses sido un buen hermanito…— sus labios hicieron una mueca, intento de sonrisa.

—Me hubiese gustado ser tu hermano— Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

—Hinata…— Hanabi alzó la mirada, encontrando a una Hinata la cual estaba completamente sonrojada —¿lo amas no es verdad?—

Sasuke suspiró, si toda esa locura de Hanabi Hyuga hacía que la viera, hubiese dado todo por tenerla unos cinco minutos.

—Tu hermana es una gran mujer, pero es hora de dejarla ir…— Sasuke se puso de pie, y se sentó frente a ella, no era bueno para esas cosas, pero siempre hacía lo posible para pasar tiempo con la castaña.

—Nee-Chan, dice que te ama…— Hanabi sonrió y se acurrucó entre sus piernas para quedarse dormida.

Sasuke se puso de pie y retiró unos cabellos de su rostro para luego salir de la habitación, fuera Ko esperaba.

—No recuerdo en que momento cambiaron las cosas, de lo único que estoy seguro, es de que Hinata Sama, nunca debió haber muerto, lo más triste, es que… ¡la vida continúa!— Ko dirigió la mirada al azabache, en cual asintió con la cabeza y se marchó con aquella frase rondando por su mente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"**NADIE ES INDISPENSABLE EN ESTA VIDA".**

Bueno, esta frase me repite mi abuelita en cada instante, y es verdad, la vida continúa y no se detiene cuando un ser amado fallece. Por más falta nos haga las vida seguirá su curso.

Tengan miedo, mucho miedo, los esquizofrénicos son todos unas cajas de sorpresas, ¡Salen con cada cosa!, desde una tijera clavada en tu garganta, un ladrillo impactar con fuerza tu cabeza, un bate de béisbol golpear fuertemente tus cienes hasta el delicioso frío del filo de un cuchillo entrar en tus entrañas, ñummmm... ¿lo sienten? pues no me juzguen, mi mente estuvo toda feliz al imaginarme las escenas, lamento no haber podido jugar tan bien con las palabras para describirles todo lo que veía, tengo cierto aprecio a la obscuridad y a la muerte.

Comentarios, Peticiones, dudas, un review por favor!

Los amo!


End file.
